


A Vampire Walks Into A Coffeeshop...

by miss_grey



Series: Willowsbend [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BAMF Castiel, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, Police Officer Benny, Police Officer Dean, Small Towns, Witch Castiel, sassy benny, willowsbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Cas had to meet somehow, and anyway, the vampire was curious to see what all the fuss was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire Walks Into A Coffeeshop...

 

 

     “Can I get a cup ‘a joe to go, please?  House special.”  Castiel glanced up at the deep twang—he’d never heard that voice before.  The voice belonged to a tall, broad man with reddish brown hair and beard and laughing blue eyes, who wore jeans and a plaid shirt, suspenders finishing off the look.  He had a police badge clipped to his belt at his hip, not flashy but there.  Castiel flicked his eyes over it, then back up to the man’s face—he smiled easily back at Castiel. 

     Castiel averted his eyes quickly and said “Yes, of course.”  He felt uneasy with his back turned to the seemingly innocent man, but he relaxed his shoulders and tried not to show it.  It was a quick matter to fill a to-go cup with the day’s blend—a medium roast with hazelnut undertones—and hand it across the counter to the new-comer, who dropped a five on the counter and murmured “Keep the change.”

     Castiel flicked his eyes casually over his shop, scanning the faces of every one of his patrons that needed to be accounted for.  Evan sat in his usual corner, doing homework.  The Women’s Club gossiped at their large center table, and Andy was puttering around on his laptop near the bay windows.  Castiel took note of all of this in a moment, then turned his eyes back to the new-comer.  The man lowered the cup from his lips and grinned.  “Well now, the townsfolk sure weren’t lyin’.  This here’s a damn good cup ‘a joe.”

     Castiel forced his face to take up an expression of polite curiosity.  “Oh?  Did you come on a recommendation then?  I haven’t seen you around before.”

     The man snorted, eyes laughing.  “Somethin’ like that.  The locals talk about this place a lot.”  He glanced around genially before turning back, eyes serious despite his expression.  “They say a lot about you as well.”  He flashed a shark grin at Castiel.  “I wonder if any of _that_ is true.”

     Castiel felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and somewhere on the stairs, he heard Nox hiss.  “That depends on what you’re implying.”  He leant across the counter just enough so that the man could not avoid his eyes.  “For instance, if you’re wondering whether I’m a witch, I am.”  He shivered with the effort of keeping his power back, but it was flaring under his skin.  “If you’re wondering about my character, know that this is my home and I love the people of Willowsbend very much, and I would do _quite a bit_ to protect them.”  He clenched his hands in an effort to control himself, but he couldn’t keep the growl from his voice when he added “And if you’re wondering just how powerful I am, know that I have this entire building and everyone in it warded against harm, and I have no problem dealing with trouble makers.”  Castiel bared his teeth in a snarl that might have come across as an identical shark grin to the new-comer’s, all pretense falling away.  “And in case I haven’t made myself clear yet, I could tell you were a vampire the moment you stepped over my threshold.”

     The man’s eyebrows rose in what may have been shock, or amusement, and he said “You _are_ willing to do quite a bit, aren’t you?  Includin’ threatenin’ an officer of the law.”

     Castiel shivered, but clenched his jaw, defiant.  “If that’s what it takes.”

     The man laughed, suddenly, and slapped his hand on the counter, and Castiel felt the tension break inexplicably around them.  “Well damn, at least I know these folks ain’t liars.  You’re a hoot you know that?”  Castiel bristled at the sudden change and his power rose in a wave within him, aching to be let loose—he might have done it, but the man held out a large hand then and said “I’m Officer Benny Lafitte.  Dean’s new partner.”

     Castiel tried to hold back his shock, but he knew it must have projected on his face because Benny laughed.  Castiel clasped his hand and shook, mumbling “I’m Castiel Novak…resident witch and…Dean’s… _other_ partner.”

     Benny’s hand was warm around his, and the other man shook strongly before pulling back and glancing around the shop once more.  “Well, no need to fret on my behalf, Castiel.  I am a vampire, but I’m also a police officer, sworn to protect the innocent.  And anyway, I think I’m gonna like it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and remember, comments are love! Feel free to come visit me on my tumblr at: http://realhunterswearplaid.tumblr.com/


End file.
